


Sweet Ensnare

by IamV



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Soft Damian, Lemon, Mushy, Sugar Daddy AU, demonfire, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamV/pseuds/IamV
Summary: “So, let me make sure I’m understanding. You’ll pay for my-well everything and get me anything I want. And all you want in return is..”“Your company.” nodding his head and keeping his eyes on the young women's reaction“I don’t think you’re understanding how these kinds of relationships work,” she added as she gave him a skeptical look.Because the best relationships are the ones you never saw coming.





	1. Caught and Offered Aid

 

He goes to a smoky french-like cafe only because he’s meeting a good friend, Colin Wilkes. A childhood friend of his who’s become a mechanic, likes to frequent the cafe. Wilkes enjoyed the staple macchiato. He claimed that since he’s a regular they knew just how he liked it.

 

Damian saw nothing impressive of the establishment, but supposed the amount of people in line and sitting at the tables were a testament to the “great” coffee. Taking a seat in the corner with a view of door for the sole purpose of being able to catch sight of Colin when he walked in, he watched the people come in and out of the coffee shop with a bored expression. Anytime the line looked like it was dying down, a new wave of people came. In the midst of watching the hazy and redundant display of people coming in and out, his eyes took note of a barista with long curly locks.

 

He noticed the hair first. She had come in for a shift using the front entrance in a hurry. And perhaps it was because she was in such a rush that caused her winding tendrils to flare behind her, making him notice. But her hair was long and wild and so dark and lovely looking he couldn’t help but notice. He didn’t get a view of her face until she came to the front to start taking/making orders. But she was easy to spot. Her hair was put up a peculiar hair stick. He was sure it was artfully crafted as he caught glimpse of the decoration. It looked like stained glass and reflected light in an array of lovely sleepy greens. She had the green and brown uniform on, plain. And her eyes were pretty.

 _She_ was pretty. Striking if he’s being truthful. With her olive complexion, and glossy curls and bewitching green eyes, how could anyone not notice. His eyes remained watching the young darling as she interacted amicably with customers. Watched as she charmed people into ordering the daily special. Eyed the boys who attempted to flirt with her and watched as they left the establishment with shaken confidence and a cup of coffee.

He only took note of Colin’s walking in because of him calling out to a “Mary”, the barista he’s had spent the last ten minutes watching. He tuned in to hear his friend call out for his ‘usual’ and watched as Colin approached him.

 

“Sorry, I was late. Foot traffic was terrible” Colin said with no real apology in his voice.

“Why are you walking? You’re a mechanic and don’t you have a car?” he replied.

 

Their conversation eased into more updates on each other's lives, Damian was terrible at using a phone. They were at it for less than five minutes when he caught sight of the pretty barista coming their way. “Here’s your usual, Colin.” she said as she handed his friend a ceramic cup and a few napkins and a muffin.

 

“Thank you, Mar’i” he replied familiarly. Colin’s eyes turned to Damian, adding, “Oh! Mar’i this is my friend, Damian.”

“Nice to meet you.” she said pleasantly as she flashed him a smile.

He nodded in acknowledgment. He’s taken by the scent of chocolate that was emitting off her person, it was rich and sweet and he blames her scent for making him a bit hungry. He tunes back in in time to watch her interaction with Colin end and she turns away from the two of them, heading back to the front counters. There’s a mild moment of panic that strikes him; _“It’s just attraction”_ he muses to himself. But then then she turns suddenly back to them, and he feels a slight rush of something _else_ he refuses to acknowledge.

 

“Do you want anything? You haven’t ordered.” she says it normally, no hitches in her voice, no oddities. He, on the other hand, has issues working his tongue when he tries to reply.

“I-yes-Coffee. I-I mean tea! Earl Grey, that is.” and he can feel his cheeks heating with embarrassment.

She smiles, and it’s kind and possibly pitying. “Nothing else? No muffin or coffee cake?”

He clears his throat and evenly manages, “No. No thank you.” She nods and leaves.

 

And he ignores Colin’s curious look. They talk about old friends, upcoming events, Colin tries to reel him into a popular television saga _again_ . She comes by and easily hands him his tea in ceramic cup similar to Colin’s. Their fingers brush. It’s slight and she takes it in stride as if she didn’t feel the spark of _something_ surge through at the moment of contact. Damian, on the other hand, is floored by the shock and is left watching her walk away afterwards. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he and Colin finish their drinks and leave, both deciding on taking a walk through Gotham’s downtown park after a particularly big group of customers came in.

 

As they walked through the park Colin brought up what he’d been trying to push away. “So, Mar’i?”

“What about your friend?”

“You tell me. You were gazing after her.” he could hear a smile in his friend's words.

“I-your friend is very…” he lets it trail off. Colin brushed past him and moved to face him, walking backwards and giving him a wide knowing grin.

“Another man ensnared in Mari’s honey trap” Damian sent a glare at his friend.

“It’s nothing more than initial attraction, I assure you.”

“That’s what most say. But then their back trying to get to know Mar’i and-”

“I won’t. It was just… mild shock.”

“Mmm-kay.” Colin’s supplied unconvincingly, falling back into step with Damian.

“Mari’s always been a really pretty kid, she’s too short to do modeling, though.” Colin added. “I’d suggest being careful, though. Looks like a butterfly, stings like a bee.” Colin moved to absently kick a stray stone on the ground, “Oh and she’s a money hungry girl.”

“What?” surprised and put off Damian turned to Colin, unconsciously stopping in his tracks.

“Oh no, not like _that_ kind of money hungry-” He quickly added

“Then what do you mean?” raising an eyebrow and lips curling down, Damian asked for his friend's explanation, but was already creating a few of his own.

“Money hungry as in, works for her own money and plans on making a lot of it when she’s done with school. She’s ambitious and stubborn and doesn’t pay a whole lot of attention or makes time for anyone who isn’t close circle-so no dudes. Like at all.”

 

They went on with comfortable conversation. And when they parted ways to go about their days, Damian was left with his thoughts again. Colin’s explanation for “money hungry” in regards to Mar’i, didn’t crush whatever bubbling ‘oomph’ was brewing. Instead it only seemed to bring about more feelings. He let his thoughts wander to Mar’i for the next few days. Nothing uncontrollable, only when he had moments of peace and had time to space off. But by the second week, he returned to the coffee shop she worked.

 

He sat there, ordered coffee with no hiccups and drank it. All with no sight of the lovely young girl he’s had on his mind. He goes again on a different day, and again does not catch her. Not wanting to ask Colin, he goes about his own way of finding information on her.

 

_Full name: Mar’i “Blue Jay” Grayson, age 19. Graduated salutatorian of her class, currently enrolled in Gotham University studying to be a BioChemist. Graduated high school at the age of 16, alongside Colin._

He sat with this information, quietly. Beside him sat a folder which contained even more personal information. He shouldn’t be doing this but he was curious.

_Daughter of an up and coming model who died in labor. She had lived in Bludhaven until her father’s death, a police officer who was shot fatally on the job. Then left to live with relatives in Europe, until coming back to the United States at the age of 14, boarding with family friends in Star City. Then leading to now, enrolling in Gotham University and pursuing Bio-Chemistry._

 

He hadn’t considered her to be an orphan, it had never crossed his mind. But, from the files, he commended her spirit. Being able to go on and succeed is quite a feature. And if she’s been to Europe, she may like his favorite pub in Germany if he ever took her.

Continuing he found her financial situation. She worked three jobs on top of being a full time student. Three. She had scholarships that paid for her tuition, but no full rides. She lived on her own. And he could add up the numbers of textbooks, rent, groceries, clothes, school supplies, toiletries, furniture (if she had any), cell phone. Then there were bills: light, water, internet, sewage, possible parking space fee if she had a vehicle. And from the file, she planned to attend the summer semester. She needed help. And he was more than willing to offer it.

* * *

“How’s my favorite niece, huh?”

“She’s breathing.” she laughed into the phone, “Hi, uncle Roy.” she replied tiredly hoping her fatigue won’t be heard through the phone line.

“You sound tired, everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just school, y’know”

“School’s always been easy to you, though”

“Welp college is really kicking my butt” she replied good naturedly. As she turned to look around her barren flat.

“If it ever gets too hard, you know our doors are always open to you. Remember that, star dumpling?” she felt a warmth spread in her chest at the ridiculous nickname.

“Yeah. I’ll come by when the spring semester’s over-”

“Promise? Last time you said you couldn’t come for Christmas.”

“I promise. I’ll be by.” she smiled against the phone. As one of her uncles began to go on about what he’d been up to.

 

When the call ended, she looked around her place. Moonlight was filtering in through from her blinds and the t.v. was playing some dumb infomercial. She didn’t want to tell her family that she was dirt poor, not when they would be so willing to help. They’d done enough for her, after all.

She got up from her chair, going over to a shabby fridge that came with the apartment, and grabbed a bottle of water. It was empty save for water bottles, four apples and a few bags of microwave steam vegetables. Her stomach gave a hungry twist but she took a hearty gulp of water, letting the cold water splash into her stomach. Relishing in the cool sensation, she took a deep breath. Feeling her lungs expand, and taking comfort in her own sense of self.

‘ _This could be worse_ ’ she thought to herself, tilting her head back. ‘ _I could be dead… Cormag (her precious_ _Oxalis plant)_ _could wilt and die_ ’ she comforted herself with worse scenarios of possibilities.

 

What she was doing was foolish, the burdens she was carrying were self appointed. Financial Aid had screwed her over, leaving her without book money and school housing. She could have called some of her extended family to help, they would have been happy to. But her pride hadn’t let her. It was dumb stupid pride that had her living in an apartment she could never be comfortable enough to live in. Drafty and creaky, she had refused to decorate it, only placing some of her plants that she had brought with her, around a few corners in the flat. Her room was the only place that showed her personality. Posters of her favorite movies, her cute baby succulents and full grown peace lily that sat on her windowsill. The apartment was placed near an alley, and although the smell bothered her, she was more irritated by the lack of sunlight she was receiving because of its position. 

She had taken up two more jobs, her coffee shop job was welcomed because she wanted to work while in school. But her vocation at Joe’s Pizza Parlor and as cashier in a clothing store were acquired from necessity. Her gig as a barista barely covered textbooks alone. And her school hadn’t arranged for living on campus because she had been planning to live in the apartment complexes owned by the university across campus but the paper work didn't go through because of her status as an out of state citizen, or something stupid like that. And so she was left to find a place on her own. Then had to find money to pay bills and all her other living expenses. And so far it wasn’t enough.

And right now as an ‘adult’ she felt like she was dying. Thankfully her grades weren’t slipping. Yet.

She could feel a tug in the limbs and a tiredness in her bones that shouldn’t have been present in a girl just past 19. But she hoped that it would get better, it had to. That was the best part of hitting rock bottom, wasn’t it?

* * *

 

Damian handled his business meeting easily, all went smoothly. As he walked out of the Wayne Enterprise building, he grabbed the small stack of business cards from local florists he'd asked an intern to acquire for him; looking to his phone as he did so.

‘ _Right on time._ ’ He had made an appointment with a real estate agent to help him find a suitable loft apartment for Mar’i. One that would be near to her school and easy for him to get to central Gotham. As he made his way out of the building he received a file from a receptionist, one that his hired detective had dropped off. The file contained a more detailed bundle of information regarding Mari’s childhood. She was a United States citizen who grew up mostly in Europe. Living with her father’s family moving between Romania and Bulgaria. He found that she was behind on payments for her apartment, which she did not initially want. She had initially been wanting to live on campus but it seems that even the best laid plans fall apart.

 He took his time with the real estate agent, looking at several properties; mostly flats but none were to his liking. Windows. He needed something with good windows in the overcast city of Gotham. Why? Because Mar’i enjoyed having plants with her, having been a gardening club member all four years of high school. He didn’t find what he was liking in his incircle knowledge. And so he looked outside of it.

He found a complex, not too shabby that had a history and was running under poor management. The floor plan was spectacular, props to the architect, but the people managing the place weren’t doing it justice. The lobby receptionist was uncaring, and unaware of who he was; which he didn’t initially mind. He rather liked not being immediately recognized. But she was so deadpan and held an unnecessary sarcastic tone that it was bothersome to speak with her. She showed him a few of the lofts available. He liked the one at the top floor. Though, he didn’t turn to the receptionist to ask about making a down payment. Instead asked asked for management.

“Sir, Mr. Leslie Croon isn’t available right at the moment but you’re welcome to leave a message with me and he’ll get back to you.” he found that statement very false. He doubted she’d pass on the message at all.

He played along, handing the young woman his information before leaving. Afterwards, he called a few confidants to find a Mr. Leslie Croon. When he called the man he didn’t seem very attentive to his words until: “I’d like to buy your entire apartment complex.” 

He could  _hear_ everything the other man was doing come to halt. There’s some reasonable skepticism but otherwise he gets the man to agree. When they meet to sign the paperwork he can almost see the slimy gears working hard in the man’s head to get more money out of him.

Whatever Mr. Croon tries is easily countered and dissuaded. Wayne enterprises gains a new building, and a much more efficient managing team is put in place to take control of the establishment. And he goes on to finalize a few other things.

When the day is just about over he returns home, eats his dinner and just as he’s out of the shower thoughts of her begin to reanimate for the hundredth time.

He’s decided it wasn’t lust or simple attraction. While in his plaguing fantasies there were a few that revolved around her attractiveness. Dreams of her soft skin under his touch, smooth expanses of flesh that his mouth would pepper kisses over and how often he wondered at the sounds she could make, the ones he could elicit with his hands. His mouth. His tongue. In his bed, wrapped in sheets with the moon's glow as the only light between them.

Most of the images revolved around domestic interactions. Spending nights on his couch watching some rerun, her bringing a warm drinks for the two of them, walking over to him with a blanket around her shoulders. The way she’d lean against him, so familiar and so warm felt real in that perfect picture. His cup would be his brewed tea or hot cocoa. Other times his mind would create images of them in his bed, trying to wake her up. Playing with her hair, running featherlight touches over the nape of her neck and arms to rouse her. And when her eyes would flutter open she’d smile and press a kiss to his chin before trying to roll over. He’d stop her, wrapping his arms around her midsection, lifting her out of bed and carrying her out of the room and they’d both be laughing.

The images were so vivid. They felt so real. And always brought a warmth in his chest and something else he can only call yearning.

 

This didn’t not make sense, he knew. But he couldn’t stop thinking about her, his mind would not stop conjuring up warm images that left a deep found affection blooming in his chest. Logically, he didn’t know her. Had never held a one-on-one interaction with her. Realistically he had no relation to her and there was no guarantee if they _were_ to live together it would play out in the same manner as the warm images his mind had fabricated. But he felt so sure. And everyday that passed he felt a growing fondness for the very essence of her person.

And it was getting bad. If she randomly appeared in his mind, he’d smile without restraint. And there were a few family friends inquiring if he’d been seeing someone. He had done some extensive research on ‘love’. The textbook definition, personal accounts from people and anything else he’d come across. The ‘spark’ upon first touch, the goofy grins and the complete overtaking of the mind were all tell-tale symptoms followed by a growing ‘fuzziness’ that can only be fondness had been present in all. And it seems he would be added to the afflicted list.

He’d never thought of love. Didn’t really believe it was possible for him but as most have attested, love was spontaneous and happened in the most unassuming of times.

But in short, as irrational as this was, getting an apartment for her, offering her what he was, there was no real guarantee that she’d agree. But still, he’d at the very least would like to help her. If only to help her succeed in her endeavors.

* * *

 

“This is-” she began to pace before whirling on her heel, “You’re not serious.”

Raising an eyebrow, “I wouldn’t have gone through all this if I wasn’t.” Damian leaned back into the couch. He had just gotten the loft furnished. “I’m offering you comfort. Luxury if you wish. I will take care of all expenses, freely and willingly.”

Mar’i brought her arms to hug herself as she regarded him. Her bright eyes glimmering and she unconsciously chews her lip. She was the picture of uncertainty with her perplexed expression, and he refrains from going to comfort her. Trapping her the way he did and offering what he was without any prompting, and the promiscuous underlying that this kind of relation could imply should elicit some kind of cautiousness.

 

“Why?” and he cocks his head at her question. Before answering he purses his lips, “I want to see you succeed.”

“That’s it?” she doesn't look remotely convinced.

“I… I admire your spirit. I think you’re wonderful. And I don’t believe you should be burdened the way you are-

“You don’t know me.”

“No, not intimately. But I feel as if I do.” under his breath he adds, “as ridiculous as it sounds.”

“You’ve never had a conversation with me once! You can’t just want to-”

“We’ve met before.” her questioning eyebrow indicated him to elaborate, “In a coffee shop. You were serving my friend, Wilkes. Colin Wilkes.” Her brows knitted together and he could see as she searched through her memories. The fact that she hadn’t even remembered when he was consumed by her very person, stung his pride.

 She blinks at him, and there’s an uncomfortable smile stretching her lips, “That was months ago-that was one time.”

“I know. I don’t normally do this, truthfully I’ve never done this but I wish to… I wish to be around you.”

“You’re a big business tycoon, you’re not remotely concerned about me going to the police? The press?” her eyes held a challenging glimmer.

“I’m aware of how salacious this is coming across but I really have no ulterior agenda. If you wish for legal paperwork for this, I’ll supply it but in short; I’ll give you some time. Think on this proposal. If you decide to go through with this, come to this apartment.” He holds out his arm, barring open palm to display a key for her to take.

 

Mar’i took tentative steps towards the man who seemingly offered to give her the world. Taking the key from his hand she asked, “How long do I have to answer you?”

“Your landlord has set three days from now to evict you for lack of payments, I suppose till then.”

Her face fixed itself into an annoyed expression, as she muttered “I'm not even surprised.” and another tidbit about “harmless stalkers.”

“What happens if I don’t agree to living here with you?”

“I’ll give your landlord the money from past late fees and the due rent and... “ he adds after a breath, “I’ll leave you alone.” he rubs his hands against his knees as he says this. “Allow me to lighten the load if only just a bit, please.”

 

Mari’s face turns prudent as she steps back to take perch on the opposite couch’s arm. He’d leave her alone but still help her if she said no. He was willing to bring out paperwork if she asked. He seemed genuine. He was friends with Colin after all, and if things got hairy, his public reputation could be tarnished if she came out to leak it. But some things weren’t adding up. No one just went around helping people like this.

 

“So, let me make sure I’m understanding. You’ll pay for my, well, _everything_ and get me anything I want. And all you want in return is....”

“Your company.”

She walked closer to where he sat on the couch, “You’re not gonna have me clean, cook or anything? I’ll be doing nothing in return for all this. No sexual favors?”

“No.” he stood, towering over her and taking her hand. “I just wish to be in your presence.”

“I don’t think you’re understanding how these kinds of relationships work.” she gave him an incredulous look.

“I just wish to… be around you. Talk with you and..” _watch_  was not a wise word choice. “and I wish to be around you, simply put. If you don’t wish for me to reside in the same flat as you, then I will be across the hall.”

“No sugar daddy or dom goes through this much trouble for their girls, why are you doing this?”

He feels his ears burn but faces her regardless. Looking into her eye without restraint he says, “I think I may be in love you.”

“You’re joking” she deadpans. “Where’s Colin? Is this some kind of joke?”

“No, it’s not. Wilkes isn’t involved in this at all. But I am being completely honest. I believe I may be in love you.”

“Really?” crossing her arms defensively.

“It’s the only explanation I’ve been able to come up with.”

“You don’t look like the kind of guy who believes in love at first sight.”

And his eyes become so earnest and full of so much warmth, “I didn’t. But I’ve become absolutely enamored by you, Mar’i.”

And she hates herself for getting flustered. She can see amusement shining in his ice blue eyes at the sight of her reddening cheeks. She knows this sounds cruel but she really can’t grasp it, “People don’t go around saying stuff like that so easily! Let alone to strangers!”

And she turns away from him to create some distance; to clear her head. But in all honesty, she feels more secure about this-whatever this is- after hearing his confession. Although logically, it was ludicrous and this was practically begging for trouble to agree to live with a complete stranger and their proposed torrent affair she just felt it in her gut that it was fine.

 

But she turned one more time to him, approaching him with even steps. He looked down at her and she gazed up at him, “Hit me.”

“Excuse me.” Damian’s eyes widened at her request.

“I-Hit me. Or pinch me. I don’t know-something! This isn’t real. No way this is real.”

Damian considers her before offering, “Let me kiss you.”

She gives him the most fearsome warning glare he’s ever received. “I thought all you wanted was my company?” an edge grazing her voice.

“It is. I just want to asses a few things.” he replied carefully.

“You think you’ll feel a shot of electricity if I kiss you.”

“Well, all the other cliches have proven true.”

 

Perhaps that is what reeled her in. The odd innocence that he carried. He appeared genuine and kind to her and it oddly felt like it was only for her.  

She strode over to him, having made the decision to take up his offer, placing her hands on his shoulders and tilting her head up. She watched as he blinked before leaning down to meet her lips, hands coming to hold her sides. No forceful tongue, no wandering hands just a simple press of the lips. Eyes closed, until she decided she done with the grandma kiss and tilted her head to deepen it. And even then it was tentative and careful on his part. When they separated she looked into his eyes, noting how slightly clouded they looked and his expression a bit dazed. Feeling bold, she teased him: “How was your assessment?”

“I’ve confirmed a few things.” he said, voice hitched with a slight gruffness.

 

**Thanks for reading. -V**


	2. Intermingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to live together and new findings.

Mar’i sat in her bed; in her soon to be old room. Damian had gotten her out of apartment’s lease and paid for all her late fees and overdue payments. Everything was going so smoothly and so without question that she wasn’t quite grasping that it was becoming a reality that she would live in complete comfort. There wasn’t much to move out. She hadn’t brought a lot with her to Gotham because she was expected to live in a tiny cramped college apartment. She had about a dozen potted plants, a bed she purchased and assembled herself, a nightstand and a dresser. Some trinkets here and there amongst a few other things. Her bed and furniture she didn’t know if she’d keep. She was mildly attached to it because she had poured blood, sweat and tears into getting it. Not to mention the time and energy into constructing the damn thing, but she was kinda hesitant to bring it to the loft, he already had the entire apartment space furnished. And tastefully so, too.  

 

Her sheets she would take, her uncle Roy had picked them out for her as a “going away to college” gift and Lian had bought her the star shaped decorative pillows. Damian had assured her that they wouldn’t share a bed and she had her own room. He had promised windows, large and open as wells as access to a terrace that her Golden Dewdrops (she had two potted ones) would look lovely on.

 

She looked around at her baby succulents, her mint plant, peace lily, fiddle-leaf fig, aloe vera and the newest addition: her lucky bamboo plant that Colin gave her. The plants had been her only companions, they reminded her of home.

And she would be taking them with her to the gorgeous apartment Damien had gotten for them. On a less creepy note, he’d researched her love of plants, that was sweet. Kinda.

 

But really did look like life was letting up. It all felt too perfect. Too easy. A small part of her mind was whispering little dark horrors like Damian turning out to be a human trafficker who’d drug her and spirit her away. But honestly, there was no indication of that. He’d gotten paperwork written out at her request. She had the original and he had the copy. The contract lasted six months starting June and ending in November. They decided that the end of November will be when they’d decide whether or not to continue this deal; she thought it was well planned out. And if it didn’t work out, like say he got bored of her company then she could get her life back on track in the six month break; she was sure she could.

He’d also given her a cell phone, a newer one. She had been walking around with a flip phone up until now. Why was a teen in the era of technology walking around with a flip phone? Because when her okayish touch screen broke and she didn’t have $80 bucks to drop for a new one. Not without switching to a company that wouldn’t give her international service; which she needed to call her “ _bunica”_ (grandmother) and other European family not to mention her two uncles in the Caribbean. Damian had also gotten her a new laptop, the top student rated one, mind you. Because the first time he came over (of course it happens the first day he comes over) to her place, her cheap janky table gave out hit the ground. And down went her laptop along with her favorite blue vase (it was her only blue one but you get the point, it was precious) that housed her Golden Pothos. Damian was sweet and gotten her laptop and offered to get her a new blue vase, they had gone to a Lowes and she suspected it was his first time in one, and gotten a white one that was pretty enough.

 

She had quit her retail job and pizzeria job almost immediately, she had never felt so hostile towards people in her life working in those two places. She had never like retail, it was bleh. But ringing people up and having to be yelled at for sales she wasn’t responsible for was _not_ something she could deal with.

The pizza place had been nice. At first.

She loved pizza, she had been ecstatic when she was told was going to get an awesome employee discount. Plus she got free pizza if someone didn’t come pick it up in the first twenty seven minutes. Sweet! (She had no idea how often people abandoned freshly made pizzas until she started working there). But it was so unorganized and the co workers killed the working environment, and normally she could deal with it, but she had been strung out and so tiredly raw by the time she got there that she couldn’t handle their two-faced malice.

She wanted to keep her coffee shop job, it was nice and she really liked the family owned atmosphere it had. Damian had suggested quitting just for the mean time to focus on her school-work; she was taking on 15 credit hours, after all. And as tempting as it was to quit and take a break, she really just wanted to work. At the very least keep herself grounded. The coffee shop job would be a stable factor when everything else in her life was being thrown up in the air. Someone offering to pay for all your expenses appearing in her hour of need felt too unreal to be true, but it was happening. And while she wasn’t against getting involved with a sugar daddy to get through school, she and Lian had half-joked about it, it was just odd to have one who was so… soft.

 

The floors creaked as Damian walked towards her room. Knocking on the door frame and entering after her calling ‘come in’. He looked around at her room, she watched as he took note of her movie posters and watched him finger one of the leaves of her plants before turning to her. “Have you decided if you’re going to take you furniture?”

“I mean I don’t have much of it. Besides I don’t think it’ll go with the color scheme you’ve got going.” she moved to bring her legs up onto the bed crossing them indian-style as she looked up at him. “Kinda attached to the bed, though. I put my blood, sweat and tears into assembling it.”

He walked closer, “I chose a neutral color scheme in the case if you were to favor a more vibrant color.” he looked at the small succulents she had arranged in a long rectangle vase; that was not actually a vase but a baking mold she spray painted. Turning to look around the room, he asked “Assembling a bed is difficult?”

“The instructions were in portuguese for some reason and it was so weird.” she patted her hands on the bed before moving to lay down on her back, letting her calves hang off the end.

“Do you wish to keep it then?” he forced his eyes to look at one of the plants in her room, not wanting to ogle her legs inappropriately; she was dressed comfortably in very form fitting yoga pants and a t-shirt. His eyes locked onto a wilting Hoya plant, the star shaped porcelain blooms turning yellow and brittle.

“I dunno.” she said noncommittally. “Is the bed you have over there more comfortable?”

“I’m not sure. What is that mattress made out of?”

She gave a breathy laugh, “I have no clue. Come lay down and tell me whether it competes in terms of comfy-ness.”

He bit his lip before making his over to her bed. Laying down slowly, cautiously in case she changed her mind about having him in her bed. Settling in completely he closed his eyes, he asked himself: ‘ _could I fall asleep here?_ ’ “The one I have in your room is more comfortable without a doubt.” he said, opening his eyes as he heard her laugh.

 

“Good. I have never had some much back pain before in my life.” she rolled onto her side, assuming there was more space between them than there was and laying halfway onto him.

There was silence before their eyes caught each other, and he decided then, that he’d never liked the color green as much as he did now. A beat. Then her lips were on his. He couldn’t help not closing his eyes.  Letting their lips brush sweetly, with just her warmth above him was enough, before he remembered that that morning he had made an oath to not part-take in any consensual affections until June after they were settled. And he meant to gently break away, but Mari’s mouth had slanted ever so slightly when he intended to voice his suggestion to stop but a soft moan was voiced instead. And the sweet gentle press turned into open mouth kisses, and his accidental noise resulted in Mari’s tongue sliding against his own. And decidedly a very different kind of kiss began. Not that it wasn’t appreciated, it was just that he didn’t want to make her feel obligated or that she had to rush into this. He wanted there to be moment of peace, for her.

Though in all honesty, now that he was actually around her he found his longing to be well placed, she was lovely person to be around. She was nice, funny, wasn’t very keen on being bossed around, a little spit-fire here and there but he still had not seen all of her. He still wanted to see more of her personalty, more of the girl his mind was so hooked on. And a newer development-she was _very_ forward. Not that he minded in the least. It just wasn’t timely-he wanted her to have a moment of peace before anything started.

 

When he found the strength to pull away, he gave a huff as she giggled; no doubt at his crimson cheeks. Removing herself from him she moved to a makeshift vanity she had made and brought out a set of hairsticks and was about to place them in a bag she intended to take with her. But his question stopped her, “What are those?”

“These?” she asked raising her leather roll that held her hair sticks. “They’re hair sticks.” laying out the pouch they were neatly in to display them. Taking the more intricate ones out delicately holding them out for him to see. “These are made out of glass, pretty aren’t they?”

 

Taking the glass ornament from her and raising it to the light of her ceiling light, Damian watched the light bounce off the length of the glass, noting that the this was quite possibly the one she was wearing the day he met her. But decides not to bring it up, because he has a feeling it might scare her.

When turns his eyes to her, he intends to ask more about her hair ornaments but she’s touching a wooden one, hand carved possibly with what looks like a dancer on the end. “That one’s nice” he says.

“My dad got got me this one” and she shows him the decoration, taking the glass one from him she started, “he had that one made for me when I was little. I used to do aerial dancing and gymnastics when we were together and we would hang out with Pop Haly.”  as she let him hold the wood hair pin she watched him run his fingers over the purple paint designs. “I used to be in a circus, did your investigators know that?”

“No.” he looked at her mildly surprised, “You’re just full of surprises aren’t you?”

She gave a small smile, “I wasn’t _really_ in a circus. My dad was when he was little and still talks to pop Haly; uh the guy who runs the circus. And I would get free tickets whenever Haly’s Circus came to town. And sometimes I would get to be in the show.”

 

“You had quite the exciting childhood.”

“Yup” she nodded before going to put away her hair sticks.

“What else did you do?”

“Like in the circus or just in general?”

“Whatever comes to mind.” he smiled as she continued

“Well I mean I rode elephants, their names were Mini, Tiny, and Peewee.” she laughed when he snorted.

“Who named the elephants that?”

“C’mon the irony’s what makes it classic!”

And it continued like that, her talking about things good naturedly with him and he attentively listening. He found out she had spent some time in the Caribbean, she had two uncles who lived there on her mother’s side. They had set up a mechanic shop and enjoyed living off the sunshine in the tropics. She had family in Europe a few who lived on a farm and some who ran a gymnastics school.

She had never been in need of money until now. She had been raised with families who were comfortable and had her being comfortable. She hadn’t said, but he has the feeling that she chose to refuse her family’s help to try a assert herself. Though unfortunate it didn’t work out well her first year in college (there were issues with her dual citizenship) he hopes to see her family be proud of her, even if they have no knowledge of her current predicament…. That he had a hand in causing…. Would they like him if they met him?

* * *

 

Their second day living together, after they had everything moved in, was oddly comfortable. He was fully prepared for a stiff atmosphere and awkward silences because it was actually happening. Instead, he woke up to Mar’i making eggs and turning over her shoulder to ask if he wanted any. Of course, he said yes.

Mari was a good cook, she didn’t make any spectacular dishes like flambé but she made really good stir fry and brownies. When everything was put into her room, she began to place her plants in her around his apartment. Shyly at first, being careful not to invade the living room until he told her he didn’t mind and inquired about some of her plants. The Hoya plant could possibly be saved, she wasn’t sure. Her dew drop plants were placed on the terrace along with a tall fiddle Leaf Fig plant. She had placed her golden pothos on the island in the kitchen. Took a few cuttings and placed those on their Kitchen table in a vase full of water. And her other potted flora, the larger ones, were placed in every corner of their shared space. The smaller planted ones she kept in her room. At least for the first week of coexisting together. Her plants slowly made their way out of her room and everywhere else in the apartment. The lucky bamboo she had was placed near the stove. Her mint was put in the kitchen. Baby succulents on the shelf in his living room. Her heavier coats were next to his in the closet by the door. Her green throw blanket was on the sofa. Her books began to stack on the coffee table. Everything was interlacing. Mari, he found was an early riser, she left for runs early in the morning and left breakfast on a plate for him. In return, he’d wash the dishes. If he worked late, which happened more that week than he would have liked, Mar’i would leave his lunch or dinner out for him. While he found it endearing he felt odd about her cooking for him.

“Dude, I’m cooking because I want to.”

“Just don’t feel obligated to do anything.”

She smiled at him, “I won’t. I don’t by the way.”

And his worries are eased.

Mar’i liked to run, not a problem. She also said her feet stink but he’s never smelled anything foul from her. She had told him it was a stress reliever for her and while he offered her his treadmill she had explained she liked actually moving and having things pass her. She also liked to stretch. She practiced gymnastics when she was little and kept up an hour long stretching routine since then. She was very flexible. He had seen her routine from his place in the kitchen since she liked to do it on the terrace. She was fairly fit and much stronger than she looked. Another thing he noticed were her very worn out running shoes.

“You want to get buy me new shoes?”

“Proper running shoes should not see a birthday. I don’t think you want to see yourself with chronic pain in your back because of this.”

Some persuasion but eventually they went to a store that sold quality shoes. Mar’i was hesitant to pick a pair, mostly because everything was above the $100 price. Even the sales and liquidation ones.

“How about we go to Ross? Or Khole’s? They have nice shoes there.” she chirped and he notes that discount stores had the brand name shoes at a lower price.

“Mar’i it’s fine.” She gives him a squinty look of unsureness.

“I’ll pick then.”

“Wait!”

And they went back and forth until Mar’i chose a blue pair of sneakers.

And it was comfortable. Mari left for a run early in the morning and he worked out before he went to bed. Although he wasn’t an early bird, he was up in the morning. Which is why he thinks of the incident when Mar’i had forgotten her keys why on her run and asked him to page her in give her her water bottle. When she comes to the door he gives her the chilled bottle and she smiles and they go about their morning as if this was routine. It wasn’t, not really, it had only been a little over three weeks. Not long enough for it to be a habit. But somehow they were in sync.”

It was a moment that stuck with him because it was so natural.

One early night on Friday, he saw her mixing brownies batter. Something that caught his attention was the broccoli set out amongst the supplies. And he ends up going to sit at the island to watch. And just as he was just about to ask if he could help he watched in mild horror as she added broccoli to the mix.

“Do you always do that?”

“What?” she asked without looking up from pouring the batter into the mold. “The broccoli? Yeah, vitamin k is great!” 

“So you add it to the pastry?”

“Lots of parents do t to sneak veggies into their kid's diets. "Some people put black beans in brownies, zucchini, spinach- some people add other herbs..." she lowers her voice at the end, "I can’t eat broccoli in vegetable format.” and she says it so sheepishly that he laughs.

“Really?”

“You can eat broccoli raw?” and he shrugs

And she raises her eyebrow at him before smiling, “That’s a super power.”

“I’m sure it is.” he says, “Something that’s not a superpower is my metabolism.”

“Hmm?” and she licks off her spoon.

“I have been gaining weight from having constant access to your pastries. You bake a lot.”

“I’m a stress baker it can’t be helped.” she gives him an impish smile that tells that she’s not remotely sorry. And he couldn’t help but smile back and take the batter covered spoon she offered.

**Thanks for reading. -V**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunica is Romanian for grandma

**Author's Note:**

> Caitlin Mociun's Star Dumpling Soup... it's a real thing  
> And her middle name.. Blue Jay. So Mar'i "BJ" Grayson to y'know continue the curse cuz Richard John "Dick" Grayson.


End file.
